12 Signs
by MissDeep
Summary: Takes place after four years TDTESS 2008  please be patient with me this has been a while since I have written and just saw the movie recently. A little AU cause electricity isn't out like the movie ended.  This is a Klaatu/ Helen fic so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after four years TDTESS(2008) please be patient with me this has been a while since I have written and just saw the movie recently. A little AU cause electricity isn't out like the movie ended. This is a Klaatu/ Helen fic so enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't know own the movie or the characters.**

FYI no beta if interested you can email me thank you sorry if there are any in corrections in my writing or spelling. Please enjoy

**12 signs**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Dr Helen Benson switched between documenting her findings on the pc and looking at the microscope with great interest the molecules were reacting well to the solution in the slide. The artificial light illuminating her pale features as she continued to recorded her findings. Her fellow colleagues passed carrying more slides comfortable silence was suddenly lifted as a young intern came running from a separate lab.

" Dr. Benson there is call from your son he says its important he is on line two." She sighed "Thank you Ms. Simon can you have Dr. Meckson to come look at this when he comes in later and please clear my station for me."The young intern smiled sweetly at her supervisor her brown hair tied in a bun her gray eyes warm and friendly " Yes Doctor, just let me place these folders in the Dr Yamanka's drop box and I'll get to it. See you tomorrow" Helen nodded a farewell at her, she slipped off her plastic gloves in a trash can near her work station she placed her goggles in the decontamination shelf as she made her way to the door.

After washing her hands she looked at her watch it read 6:23 she groaned tiredly '_ Jacob is gonna kill me'_ rubbing her eyes exiting to the hall way decoration like tinsel and Christmas lighs hangint from the walls as she briskly walked down some nameless corridors to where her personal office was nodded greetings at other workers along the way.

Shutting the stainless steal door the sounds of the outside shut out her office was quite peaceful she longed to sit on the futon sofa that was lined up on far right wall and rest. Her office was fairly large with gray walls , random items and plants dropped around the area adding her person touch to it.

A picture of her friend Professor Barnhardt standing together as she was presented with her own noble prize she was the second youngest person in her field to receive the prestigious award.

Another one of herself holding on too her 11 year old son Jacob smiling his dark eyes looking so joyful nothing from the little 9 year old that was angry a few years back.

She walked around to her desk to her personal phone " Hello mom took you long enough" a baritone voice said she could make out a young boys laughter in the background. _Sam must be over again' _"Hi Sweetie sorry I am late ill be there in 20 minutes I am just leaving the office now." She looked down at the clutter on her desk and she tried to remember where she placed her purse and keys.

Another chorus of laughing eruppted the sound of someone shuffling, rough housing was definitely taking place. She smiled when she heard the winded sound of her son reply "Yeah mom love you be careful the forecast just came on that there is some early snow fall on the highway".

Helen smiled alittle "Alright just try not to break anything before I get there I would hate to make a trip to the hospital on Christmas Eve that place is busy enough at this time of year as it is .And Jac tell Sam to remember to call his mother and tell her he is over again."

Sam was her next door neighbors son, his single parent Jane was an RN was working double shift again. Since the recent death of her husband a couple of months back Jane had to work a lot to make ends meet. Helen didn't mind Sam he was a sweet kid same age as Jacob and she understood how hard it was to be single mom herself.

"Alright mom see you soon bye" the line went dead.

She rubbed her eyes and reached into the bottom d draw grabbing her purse opening the pocket in it and retrieved her keys.

Helen walked towards the door slipped out of lab coat placing onto the hook and continued make her way to the employee exit her id card in one hand.

She swiped her id card in the door lock swooshed allowing her to push open, the door swinging out as she walked in the parking lot down the row of park cars to her silver car.

The same one she made her escapes in with a certain dark handsome alien who will remain nameless …

**Klaatu**

Her mind supplied her with a name in an instant she groaned again at her minds train of thoughts that went along with said name.

Images, memories of that time it felt like so long ago flashed in front of her eyes.

****** Flash back******

_**Klaatu in his black business suit sitting in a crowded police station looking out of place in the chaos **_

_**Klaatu looking back before running into the locus haze like creature**_

_**Klaatu in the forest his hand reaching out to touch the sphere sending a pulse in the blue ball a blinding light at its ascent **_

_**Klaatu laying unconscious in a medical bed after surgery **_

_**Klaatu hand reaching out for hers as they both met the first time her body covered in bio hazard suit his blue eyes shining out before closing as he was shot he fell unconscious in her arms after calling off GORT she assumed in his native tongue.**_

_********_** End of flash back******

Her seat belt light blinked in annoyance calling her back to the real world she ran her hands through her hair taking it down from her bun , her brown hair fell down too the middle of her back .

She looked into her review mirror her own blue eyes staring back at her. Nothing about her had really changed except the length of her hair and feeling that had continued to increase every since the day Klaatu left in a ship to where ever it was the alien lived she guessed.

She pushed her thoughts aside as the sound of her seatbelt clicking lock and turned the key her engine roaring to life she shifted gears and pulled out of the parking lot making her way home.

(End of chapter)

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: **

**Oh hey this is Miss Deep just wanted to comment on some of the concerns you readers posted on the review I realize that Helens eyes are green thanks it's just a part of my plot! Im back guys hope your still out there don't let this fandom die. Well back to the story hope you enjoy check out my other story Must be the suit!**

**Warning: some mild cursing you have been warned.**

**Chapter 2 part 1**

_Helen dream:_

_She was dreaming she knew from the way her mind was at rest it felt like her whole body was incased in a liquid gel. Oddly enough it felt comforting she drifted for a while then there was a sudden shift she felt it, the liquid felt warm then became almost too hot to bear. A harsh vibration ran up her right arm she threw her head back to scream anything to communicate the pain maybe a sign to let it know that hurt. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped and the memory of it left just as quickly being replaced again with a warm feeling she relaxed._

_End of dream_

Wednesday New Year's Day

Helen eyes sprung open as the light crept into her spacious master bedroom her gray comforter hung lazy off the edge of her queen size bed as she stretched, her right arm felt oddly lax which was abnormal considering she was right handed and favored this arm with many mundane task.

A soft whoosh escaped her mouth when as her eyes found the alarm clocked posted in honorary spot on the nightstand near her. The red numbers read **9:28** recognizing the numbers together were important it told her what time it was. Helen hurriedly took a unsteady steps towards the restroom leaving a fair amount of destruction on her floor namely her wonderful cat, called Precious who believed was hurricane level 5 force winds which had sent her flying across the room onto a fluffy chair that was lined against the wall instead of her beloved owner.

If someone were to watch Helen Benson awaken they would notice that she was a creature of habit as she ran through the motions, an early morning routine instilled in her from a young childhood.

Relieve herself, brush her teeth, wash her face, her fingers gently scooped water to her face splashing herself and successfully awaking her unwilling groggy mind.

She wanted to smack herself when she her mind slowly caught up with her then she remembered the weeks before.

: _**Flashback:**_

The day of Thanksgiving had been hell for Helen Benson somewhere in the middle of the night alarms had gone off on all the cooling reactors in the lab. She had been notified as the head scientist in her division asking a few questions in hush tones to the head mechanic reciting what the scientist at the base shouted over the blaring noise of the alarms trying to save months and years of research.

She had hurriedly got dressed, awoke Jacob and Sam and ushered them into the back for her band new black Tahoe.

After making a phone call to Grandmother Lynn, as the older women preferred to be called and insisted on it when introduced; notifying her of the emergency at her work the old women polite accepted but only on the condition that she could make sure that they spend Thanksgiving at her house turkey dinner and all.

She halfheartedly protested making the older women cook in such short notice when she was already doing her a huge favor by watching the two prepubescent boys hardly seemed fair. To which Grandmother Lynn told in tone that left her no room to protest that she would do it and that Helen would come and eat with them for dinner and promptly hung up ending the discussion.

She sped up to the large lot across her own, down the gravel road she pass another set of gates that marked the entrance into the elder women's estate. A large southern style home that had a porch that wrapped around the entire house, the windows in the front area of the house gave a soft glow on the morning snow.

A tiny old women with gray hair came out covered in a fairly thick coat waved as Helen pulled up she quickly placed pecks on both boys cheeks, half mumbled Happy Thanksgiving and goodbyes, as they slid out of the back seats quickly walking up the front steps into the house into the cozy home, elder women a step behind them.

She reversed and quickly sped up as she exited the property taking a couple of quick left turns that led up to the ramp on highway 218(made up highway) which lead to her work a couple of miles away. If she hurried enough she would be there in 30 minutes and could do damage control before the entire long term projects stored there were too damaged to save.

The highway was empty not many people were up at four in the morning, some who had just got off of work probably heading back home but for the most part the highway was empty.

Helens mind wondered as it often did when driving.

_She hoped the backup generators had kicked in, which lasted for a only a couple of hours hopefully by then the main power would be back online._

A radio host name Linda droned on in the background of her thoughts what Helen had just been informed of a couple of minutes ago. A couple of crucial power lines had been taking out due to the heavier the usual snow fall this past month which had led to a couple of lines failing causing a black out in half the city.

_Damn all this snow thank goodness a large majority people had propane heating for emergency like this so there was nothing to be worried about._

Her mind continued on with this path of though trying to find ways to save the more important experiments that had taken years to get to the stage they were on categorize lesser importance maybe they could…..

**Klaatu** her mind whispered to her she groaned mentally not again a day had gone by before the alien name raced random in the middle of her thoughts.

She caught a good look at herself in the rearview mirror taking in her appearance she looked as well anyone had rolled out of bed and got dressed in less than 10 minutes..

And then at once a a lot things happened her forest green eyes turned into a eerie blue her breath caught in her throat when a familiar smooth voice rung out in her mind_** Helen.**_

Her vision blurred and all she knew faded into black.

_A familiar presence fell before her orbs glowing like the spheres that touched down in new York there was a soft medley going back and forth in between them like whales singing to each other._

_She walked up to one that was still and silent, pale blue she felt the need._

_It grew till it almost suffocated her something shout, ran anything to make the light that was fading before her eyes._

_Just before the orb pulsed its last one effort it glowed with life she was pushed back into her body._

Her hands fisted into bed sheets white everything in the room was white _where was she?_

A Nurse walked in when her heart monitor picked up she quickly rushed to the side of her bed to hit the alarm calling for a doctor.

" Dr Benson can you hear? You're in a hospital… Helen can you tell me what happened?"

More rushed movements unknown voices entered.

She faded back into darkness again.

**So what do you guys think? I had to cut it here because it was getting a little to long so I spilt this chapter into two parts. Please read and review~ hope everyone is enjoying there summer.**


End file.
